kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 213
Mouten's Proposal is the 213th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The battlefield is being spread over an extremely wide area. The Wei soldiers had set up gongs at set distances apart so that they could transmit information instantaneously. These gongs would each rung in relay. Thanks to this, the other generals who were each fighting in different locations learned of the news at around the same time. That one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Gen Bou, had been slain. The other three heavenly kings don't understand what is going on. They all believe Gen Bou to be at the HQ. Ren Pa who is at the Wei HQ is also being notified of this development. Also with the fact that the perpetrator Kan Ki disappeared as soon as he killed Gen Bou. Ren Pa is enraged by this and Haku Ki Sai asks him if he should recall the commanders in order to deploy them. However he states that there is no need for this as the sun is about to set. He gives the order to make camp where they are. Then Ren Pa, who is still filled with rage is walking away. Ren Pa asks Gen Bou for his forgiveness as the night is falling. At Qin HQ, Shin along with the rest of the Hi Shin Unit are being informed by Mou Ten that Kan Ki had slain Gen Bou. This sheers up the people and call it revenge for the fallen in the centre army. Shin wants to know the details, but Mou Ten tells there other things to discuss and asks him to come with him. Rin Ko is watching the sky as he is remembering the old days. He tells that he is a war orphan. he was on the verge of starvation as then Ren pa saved him. However the man who actually taught him tactics and strategy was Gen Bou. He reassures his men that by tomorrow Ren Pa will have finished the battle plan. Mou Ten brings Shin to Ou Hon's camp. Mou ten is taunting both Shin and Ou Hon as he states that they took quite the beating. Mou ten who already knew about Kan Ki skills state that he was surprised as well and tells the others that they have a huge wall to overcome if they aim for the top. He also tells that after defeating Gen Bou, Kan Ki also disappeared from the field. But the truth is that he actually had to withdraw to the rear so that he could reform and replenish his forces. Though Gen Bou light have underestimated Kan Ki, he in turn underestimated Kai Shi Bou. Seems thr Kai Shi Bou army was able to decimate Kan Ki HQ in just the small window of time he was given. Ou Hon states that having lost sight of Kan Ki, the Wei army won't be able to carelessly move from their location. Shin however doesn't care about the other battlefields as he is more worried about Rin Ko. Mou Ten tells that the truth is that both the left and right are extremely important. The reason being that for the last three days the Rin Ko army has been holding back its strength, waiting for either their left or right army to start pushing forward. From the second day onward, we've yet to have major loses. In part due to our focus on defence, but it's more logical to assume it's mainly because Rin Ko has yet to use his full strength. Mou ten asks Ou Hon if he investigated the enemy. Shin tells that this isn't fair and asks them to bring him in the loop. Mou Ten tells that Ren pa has four generals under him known as the four heavenly kings. Every one of them has survived countless warzones together with Ren Pa, they are elites within elites. In this battle those same four vassals have been given command of Wei's soldiers. Shin however doesn't know what a vassal is and asks if that is like the commanders under Ou Ki. Mou Ten tells that going by their position they are alike, but when it comes to their skills as generals, the four heavenly kings strength is miles ahead. Kai Shi Bou, the leader of the four heavenly kings is considered a ferocious warrior who has earned over a hundred victories even when operating by himself. Kyou En is considered to be one of the Ten Bows of China. A warrior who was evely matched with Ren pa back when he belonged to some small state. On the eve of the fall of is state, he pledged loyalty to Ren Pa. Gen Bou spent long years acting as Ren Pa's advisor, was said to be a strategist of level capable of serving as the head of militarily affairs for Zhao's entire military. Rin Ko, going by his service record is the most dangerous of the four heavenly kings. In all of Ren pa's grand battled, he had always handed to Rin Ko the most important or decisive tasks. He tells that once, he even broke trough general Ou Ki defensive formations and into his HQ, managing to land a cut on Ou Ki himself. Shin is shocked as he remembers how strong Ou Ki was. Ou Hon tells that the moment either the Wei left or right army circles around to block the Mou Gou army's escape, Rin Ko should come charging at them at full strength. Mou Ten asks Ou Hon if he will be able to stop Rin Ko when he starts to get serious. Ou Hon states however that they don't have a chance which shocks Shin. Mou Ten was already afraid of this. Shin however shouts that this is perfect as they have an opponent to overcome the wall. He also remembers his objective for his promotion. Shin then declares that it will be him that will take Rin Ko's head. Mou Ten tells that they won't be waiting for Rin Ko to come first. He states that tomorrow, the three units of the Hi Shin Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit will set out and strike down Rin Ko together. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin Ko *Kyou En *Kai Shi Bou *Kan Ki mentioned *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Shin *Gen Bou flashback *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *Ou Ki mentioned *Fuu Ki mentioned *Shou Mou mentioned *Mou Gou mentioned Chapter Notes *The new of Gen Bou death at the hands of Kan Ki is spreading. *Ren Pa is set out for revenge. *The night falls *Mou Ten tells the Hi Shin Unit of Gen Bou defeat. *Rin Ko is a war orphan. *Rin Ko was saved by Ren pa. *Gen Bou taught Rin Ko tactics. *Mou Ten, Ou Hon and Shin have a meeting. *Ou Hon has taken enemy prisoners for information. *The four heavenly kings skills as general is ahead of the Ou Ki vassals. *Kai Shi Bou is the leader of the four heavenly kings. *Kyou En is one of the Ten Bows of China. *Rin Ko managed to break trough Ou Ki defensive formation and land a cut on Ou Ki. *Ou Hon states if Rin Ko gets serious, he won't be able to stop him. *Shin declares that he will take Rin Ko's head. *The Hi Shin Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit and the Gaku Ka Unit will set out and strike down Rin Ko together. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters